


Io sono Bucky Barnes

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: Fuggire, nascondersi, recuperare frammenti di ricordi, tenersi stretta l'immagine di quel ragazzo biondo che sembra potergli riportare qualcosa di simile all'affetto. Nel rifugio che ha appena trovato a Bucharest, Bucky affronta i propri fantasmi.





	Io sono Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Aveva adocchiato l’appartamento da due giorni, dopo aver perlustrato la zona del quartiere più popolare della città, uno di quelli in cui ci si può “nascondere in piena vista”, confondendosi coi locali. Aveva trovato rifugio nei vicoli, dietro qualche via, persino accanto a qualche barbone, prima di decidersi: appurato che l’appartamento non fosse occupato da nessuno, vi si era introdotto nottetempo e non era stato difficile entrare da una delle finestre. La stanza da pranzo con cucinotto aveva l’essenziale, ma in quel momento non gli interessava: doveva trovare subito la posizione migliore per rispondere a eventuali penetrazioni e attacchi da chiunque lo stesse cercando.

Con estrema circospezione, ne aveva esplorato il perimetro, attento a qualsiasi rumore, anche quello minimo, stringendo in pugno il proprio zaino, pronto alla fuga istantanea. I suoi passi erano stati lenti e felpati, in modo da non far percepire la sua presenza ad appartamenti accanto a quello o sotto di esso.

Quel luogo era quasi perfetto: la porta d’ingresso dava su un corridoio che, per quanto breve, gli poteva dare il tempo per fuggire da una delle finestre delle varie stanze. Lateralmente al corridoio, c’erano una camera da letto e un bagno: un miniappartamento, probabilmente per un solo inquilino, al massimo una coppia. Si vedeva che non era sfruttato da molto tempo e, probabilmente, sarebbe rimasto tale. Avrebbe avuto più vie di fuga. Tutte davano sul terrazzo di un altro palazzo, che avrebbe potuto guadagnare con un bel salto acrobatico.

Tutti i suoi sensi e le sue cellule cerebrali, in quel momento, si erano attivati alla ricerca di tutti i modi per poter fuggire da quello che, in quel momento, era la sua salvezza, ma poteva anche diventare una trappola.

Finito il giro, aveva deciso che il luogo decisamente più adatto a sistemarsi, dato che era anche quello con più vie di fuga, fosse il soggiorno. Si sedette proprio sotto la finestra più grande e attese prima di fare qualunque cosa, per accertarsi che qualcuno non lo avesse comunque seguito e adesso stesse chiamando i rinforzi, per fare irruzione e catturarlo. Quel pensiero lo aveva messo in tensione e, nel silenzio di tomba, ammantato di oscurità, riusciva a sentire il proprio respiro ritmato, nervoso.

Bucharest era una città europea molto lontana da Washington e lì sarebbe stato difficile vedere un Avenger.

Non avrebbe rischiato di incontrare di nuovo Steve Rogers.

Eppure, non era lui il suo nemico, in quel momento.

L’Hydra, invece, poteva essere sulle sue tracce. La Russia non era lontana.

“James… Buchanan… Barnes…” sussurrò, con ritmo cadenzato come a fare uno spelling.

“James… Buchanan… Barnes…” ripeté ancora una volta. E poi una terza, una quarta, una quinta.

“Io sono James… Buchanan… Barnes…”

Erano settimane che se lo ripeteva ogni giorno. Non voleva rischiare di dimenticarselo. Non voleva dimenticarselo più.

Era così che Steve Rogers lo aveva chiamato, sull’Helicarrier.

“Bucky…”

Lo aveva chiamato così, la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato. Ma non era la prima volta che lo sentiva, in realtà…

Non si era accorto di aver iniziato a dondolare col corpo, avanti e indietro, in una sorta di movimento anti-stress.

Eppure, lui questo Bucky non se lo ricordava.

Gli credeva, perché aveva visitato il museo sulla Seconda Guerra Mondiale e, nel padiglione dedicato a Capitan America, aveva riconosciuto Steve Rogers. E poi, aveva riconosciuto anche se stesso.

C’era la sua faccia, in quel museo, e c’era scritto che era “il miglior amico di Steve Rogers, alias Capitan America, sin da quando andavano a scuola” e che erano inseparabili.

Aveva letto la storia che era scritta sulla stele, c’era la sua vita lì: era stato una persona, aveva avuto una vita, aveva avuto un amico… ed era morto in missione. Non se la ricordava, ma ricordava un precipizio, in mezzo a montagne innevate. La caduta, un urlo, un uomo biondo… il Capitano, che gridava il suo nome, “Bucky”, con il braccio teso nel tentativo di prenderlo. Ma non c’era riuscito.

Poi, aveva ricordato uomini in divisa militare che lo portavano via, mentre il suo braccio sinistro, spezzato e privo del polso e della mano, lasciava sulla neve bianca e immacolata una scia di sangue vermiglio.

Aveva visto un laboratorio, medici che si affaccendavano attorno a lui. Il braccio che gli veniva ulteriormente tagliato, come si taglia la carne di un maiale per farne bistecche con l’osso. Era cosciente a sprazzi, molte cose erano sfocate, ma ricordava bene che al suo risveglio aveva sollevato entrambe le mani e aveva visto che quella sinistra era ora fatta di metallo lucido, a placche, e si era sentito sconcertato e smarrito: quella non era la sua mano. Non poteva esserlo.

La “mano dell’Hydra” l’aveva chiamato una voce con un accento tedesco. Il Dott. Zola, che lo guardava con il suo sorrisetto compiaciuto su quella faccia da topo, con gli occhi troppo piccoli e il naso a patata. Aveva imparato a temerlo, a temere quando decideva di sperimentare su di lui, senza poter reagire in nessun modo, senza avere nessuna spiegazione, perennemente sedato e confuso.

Una volta finito, lo criogenizzava. Ricordava ancora la sensazione di congelamento istantanea, preceduta da un attimo di panico, in cui smetteva di respirare: il suo cuore che batteva impazzito fino a un momento prima, e l’attimo dopo in cui tutto si fermava. Era una merce preziosa, da tenere nascosta e al sicuro ma, allo stesso tempo, non si facevano scrupoli a congelarlo e scongelarlo, come più aggradava loro, quando più aggradava loro, e cancellargli dalla mente ogni cosa: il dolore era tanto che non riusciva a pensare ad altro, nemmeno al perché gli stessero facendo tutto questo. E poi, quelle parole… dieci parole in russo e lui spariva completamente. Appariva l’altro, quello silenzioso e letale, ma era sempre lui. E, alla fine, aveva imparato che la sua unica identità era quella: il suo nome era Soldato. Chiunque fosse stato, era morto dopo quella caduta.

Aveva trascorso il resto dei suoi giorni a compiere omicidi, dopo che quelle dieci parole venivano ripetute, e non gli importava più cosa c’era stato prima e cosa ci sarebbe stato dopo.

Era stato solo una macchina per uccidere.

Ora, era “Bucky”.

“Bucky… Bucky... Bucky… Bucky Barnes…”

Quanto tempo era passato? Si era distratto, andando indietro con la mente. Era passata più di mezz’ora e non si era presentato nessuno. Tuttavia, non riusciva a rilassarsi ancora, dopo aver richiamato quelle immagini. Gli ricordavano che non poteva sperare che fosse andato tutto bene e che si fosse finalmente liberato dall’Hydra. Non dal momento che si portava ancora tutto quello che gli avevano messo dentro: non si era liberato da niente. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo, forse anni, forse non se ne sarebbe liberato mai… E c’era sempre la possibilità che lo ricatturassero. Allora, sarebbe ricominciato tutto… Sarebbe ritornato su quella sedia, dove gli facevano l’elettroshock… Già solo questo pensiero lo agitava tanto da fargli venire un attacco di panico.

Rimase attento e vigile, percependo ogni più infinitesimale rumore, dallo scricchiolio di qualche mobile ai passettini di qualche topo per il pavimento, finché non spuntò l’alba e la luce del sole non iniziò a penetrare nell’appartamento. Solo allora, si concesse di chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto, ripetendosi, per l’ultima volta, con un sospiro esausto:

“Sono Bucky Barnes…”

Doveva essere passata poco meno di un’ora quando si svegliò di soprassalto, col viso sudato e sconvolto, gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca ansimante. Aveva avuto un incubo: anzi, era come se lo stesse vivendo ancora. Lui, il “Zimnij Soldat”, il Зимний Солдат, era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi e lo guardava silenzioso, con la maschera che ne celava il volto, in modo da farlo sembrare più terribile e minaccioso, e con la Luger P08 puntata su di lui.

“Vuoi uccidermi?” gli domandò, rimanendo immobile e deglutendo rumorosamente: doveva essere un’allucinazione, oppure non era ancora uscito dal suo incubo? Nella sua mente, c’erano due identità che ora si stavano combattendo e doveva essere lui a decidere quale doveva sopravvivere.

Lo fissò, davanti a sé, con un’espressione di dolore: non sapeva come fare, per essere qualcosa di diverso.

Il Soldato d’Inverno tolse la sicura alla pistola e lui sentì caricare il colpo in canna.

“Lasciami in pace… Lasciami… in pace!” esclamò a denti stretti, stringendosi nel corpo, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani e poi urlandogli contro: “Io sono Bucky Barnes!”

Quando sciolse le mani dal viso, l’immagine era sparita e tutto intorno era di nuovo solitudine e silenzio. Si sentiva sconvolto e stranito dai giochi che gli faceva la sua mente.

Poteva considerarla una vittoria? Forse, temporanea… Aveva la sensazione che sarebbe tornato.

Rimase ancora immobile, quel tanto che bastò per calmarsi. Aver espresso chiaramente chi era, o _voleva_ essere, era stato terribile e allo stesso tempo liberatorio. La paura non era scomparsa: quella di dover affrontare se stesso e il suo passato e l’orrore di quello che era stato e aveva fatto; e nemmeno la paura di essere catturato e “riprogrammato”, ma quel grido lo aveva in qualche modo allontanato ulteriormente dall’Hydra e dal Soldato d’Inverno.

Riemergendo da quei pensieri, sollevò il corpo, allungando il viso e il collo verso la finestra, per poter vedere attraverso il vetro e controllare che non ci fosse nessuno, sul terrazzo del palazzo più basso. Nessun passo, fuori dall’appartamento e sul piano di sopra. Calma totale.

Provò ad alzarsi del tutto, mettendosi con le spalle al muro e strisciandovi sopra per sollevarsi, di fianco alla lampada e all’armadio a muro, e poi iniziò finalmente a muoversi, sempre con circospezione, con l’idea di conoscere meglio l’ambiente. Esplorò la cucina: il frigo basso era vuoto e staccato dalla corrente, ma funzionante. Prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto metterci qualcosa, ma dipendeva da quanto sarebbe durata la sua permanenza; gli scaffali, con qualche piastrella rotta e crepata, contenevano piatti, tazze, qualche bicchiere. Un forno e stipetti con pentolame… Non c’era niente altro.

Girandosi, esaminò la piccola isola in legno, che faceva anche da tavolo, con lo sgabello: su di esso stavano quattro fornelli su cui cucinare e un grosso coltello da cucina nel portastoviglie: sarebbe servito, nel caso di un’aggressione; dietro di esso, il divanetto consunto, molto probabilmente tana di uno dei topi che aveva sentito quella notte. Al lato destro, c’erano delle assi di legno poggiate al muro, con giornali, riviste, piene di pubblicità… Si avvicinò: erano vecchi di almeno tre anni. Li prese per iniziare a sfogliarli: lui non sapeva nulla del mondo in cui viveva adesso, visto che lo aveva conosciuto solo quel tanto che bastava per portare a termine le sue “missioni”. Si chiedeva come avesse fatto il mondo a progredire così tanto, tecnologicamente.

Persino la politica, l’aveva vissuta di striscio: una volta, l’avevano mandato ad ammazzare un capo di Stato americano a Dallas, in Texas, un tipo che veniva acclamato dalla folla; sembrava essere molto amato… Poi diedero la colpa a uno dei loro, una pedina sacrificabile, un certo Oswald o qualcosa del genere. Poco tempo dopo, doveva aver ammazzato anche il fratello di quel tizio tanto amato dalla folla, che aveva buone probabilità di diventare presidente al posto suo.

Omicidi eccellenti, che dovevano portare a una tensione con la Russia, affinché si continuasse con la guerra fredda.

 _“Hai plasmato il secolo”,_ così gli aveva detto Alexander Pierce, l’ultima volta che si erano visti… Ma lui non sapeva nemmeno perché e come quegli omicidi avessero cambiato la storia.

Da quel momento, gli Stati Uniti avevano smesso di avere presidenti progressisti e liberali e si erano riempiti di biechi affaristi che toglievano la libertà, goccia a goccia, ogni giorno, agli americani e agli altri popoli della Terra, attraverso il terrorismo; ma lui sapeva solo di aver ucciso due tizi molto famosi.

In quei giornali, gli sembrava che le notizie fossero tutte solo sull’andamento dell’economia e sulle banche, quelle che fallivano e quelle che se ne compravano altre; borse che scendevano, chiudevano in negativo o salivano, lo yuan che superava il dollaro e l’euro che lottava per mantenersi stabile, mentre in Europa aumentavano i poveri, i disoccupati e i derelitti e la Cina si comprava mezz’Africa. Preferì non pensarci troppo, erano cose che non potevano interessarlo.

Tra le riviste, trovò anche una vecchia agendina dalla copertina nera, impolverata ma vuota. La guardò con interesse: l’anno che segnava era ormai passato, ma l’avrebbe potuta comunque tenere… Sarebbe stato un buon modo per tenere a mente tutto quello che ricordava e tutte le immagini che gli sarebbero venute in mente, da quel momento in poi. Ci voleva qualcosa con cui scrivere, una matita… delle matite colorate, abbandonate forse da qualche bambino.

Aveva voglia di scrivere… di tutto quello che aveva visto, fare ordine nella sua testa, cercare di capire cosa fosse vero e cosa un parto della sua mente o un condizionamento dell’Hydra.

 _Io sono Bucky Barnes_ , inizio. _James Buchanan Barnes._ Poi aggiunse: _Amico di Steve Rogers_ ; poi corresse: _Migliore amico_. Una freccia rossa accanto al nome e scrisse _: Capitan America_.

Scrisse di quello che era accaduto da quando lo aveva incontrato sul ponte, di quello che aveva ricordato dopo, fino ad arrivare al loro ultimo scontro, quando aveva gettato via lo scudo e gli aveva detto _“Non combatterò con te, tu sei il mio migliore amico”_ : ammise a se stesso che, in quel momento, gli era sembrato quasi che volesse essere lui a fargli il lavaggio del cervello. Eppure, gli sembrava famigliare, gli sembrava di conoscerlo… ma non riusciva ad accettarlo. Era come dover ammettere che lo confondeva non essere solo un burattino, una bambola priva di anima e di volontà propria. Era come dover ammettere di avere ancora una parte di sé, al di fuori del proprio corpo, ancorata a qualcosa, a qualcuno. Anche se non se lo ricordava.

 _“Tu sei la mia missione!”_ gli aveva risposto, buttandolo a terra e prendendolo a pugni, pieno di esasperazione. Era imbestialito dall’insistenza di quell’uomo, che gli stava impedendo di raggiungere i suoi scopi, gli scopi dell’Hydra. E lo stava facendo soffrire, da qualche parte, interiormente. Eppure, qualcosa gli aveva impedito di andare fino in fondo.

_“Allora concludila, perché io sarò con te fino alla fine.”_

Quella frase. Era come se quella frase gli avesse distrutto il muro di fronte a sé, quello che lui non riusciva a valicare, gli avesse mostrato la verità.

Conosceva quella frase. Nel profondo di se stesso, sapeva di conoscerla e di conoscere chi l’aveva pronunciata, e aveva capito di star soffrendo proprio perché non riusciva a riportare a galla i ricordi legati a quell’uomo.

Aveva rivisto, nella propria mente, un ragazzo biondo, più basso e gracile di lui, il viso di Steve, smagrito, con un’espressione triste, che testardamente non voleva essere di peso a nessuno, e se stesso, con i capelli corti, sbarbato, che cercava in tutti i modi di fargli capire che per lui era importante e che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo. Quella frase era sua. Era _loro_. Era il filo del loro legame. E tutto questo significava che gli era stato cancellato tutto, ogni cosa bella, ogni legame importante, ed erano rimasti solo gli incubi.

Poi, un pezzo dell’Helicarrier si era staccato e Steve Rogers era precipitato nel fiume.

Gli si era gettato subito dietro per salvarsi la vita dalla rovinosa caduta, ma si era immerso per recuperare il suo corpo e riportarlo a riva. Lo aveva fatto per quel legame che, da qualche parte, era ancora vivo… Ma non era rimasto. Era troppo pericoloso rimanere nei paraggi e sentiva di aver bisogno di star solo, a fare chiarezza. E, cosa più importante, anche se ora ricordava qualcosa, sapeva che ormai non era più lo stesso di quel ricordo: il ragazzo con lo sguardo vivace e il sorriso furbo, che si preoccupava per un amico con troppe debolezze fisiche. Era un killer spietato, della più potente organizzazione criminale a livello planetario… e non aveva alcun diritto di chiedere aiuto proprio a lui.

Scrisse ogni cosa e poi risollevò il volto, con lo sguardo un po' perso, inumidito… Era meglio fare una pausa ed era il caso che si sistemasse un po' meglio.

Chiuse l’agenda e andò verso il bagno: era indecentemente sporco ma, almeno, l’acqua c’era, così si sciacquò il viso. Si guardò allo specchio e trovò che aveva un aspetto veramente orribile: il viso stanco e tirato dalla tensione, gli occhi rossi e irritati dalla mancanza di sonno, i capelli cresciuti ancora da quando era partito dagli Stati Uniti, la barba incolta, l’odore forte che gli proveniva dalla pelle… Anche i vestiti erano da lavare.

Non gli sembrava di vedere un uomo, ma probabilmente era diverso tempo che aveva smesso di pensare a se stesso come tale, dato che nessuno lo aveva più trattato da essere umano, dopo quella caduta infernale… Tranne Steve Rogers.

Era stato Steve Rogers quello che gli aveva teso la mano e non era riuscito ad afferrarla… Quella mancata presa era stata la causa della sua tragica fine. Ma non era colpa sua, aveva capito che aveva fatto tutto quello che poteva per lui... Semplicemente, doveva andare così. O, almeno, gli sembrava di doversene convincere.

Dietro di lui, c’era una vecchia vasca da bagno, che sembrava quasi chiamarlo. Sì, ne aveva proprio bisogno… Aveva bisogno di sentirsi di nuovo umano. Togliersi di dosso tutta la lordura sanguinaria del Soldato d’Inverno, se mai fosse stato possibile, l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.

Si tolse i vestiti impolverati e dal cattivo odore, abbandonandoli sopra una cesta, ed entrò nella vasca, aprendo l’acqua: non gli importava che non fosse calda, c’era abituato. Era stato per decenni immerso a temperature al di sotto di zero gradi… Sentì il liquido freddo cascargli sulla capigliatura e colargli sul viso e da lì sul resto del corpo, in diversi rivoli. Rabbrividì per un solo istante e poi chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente: era meraviglioso. Desiderava restare lì sotto per tutto il giorno, finché non sarebbe finito il serbatoio. L’acqua gli accarezzava la pelle e i muscoli, facendogli quasi sentire di potersi rilassare un istante… Sì, riusciva a sentirla, quella sensazione di rigenerazione dentro, che gli fece aprire per un attimo i lineamenti del viso a un leggero sorriso.

Una bella sensazione. Non poteva che durare un attimo.

Assieme all’acqua fredda che gli scendeva sugli occhi, sentì mescolarsi qualcosa di più caldo. Era questo che significava sentirsi umani? Sentire quel calore nel petto, che ti faceva sciogliere in lacrime brucianti appena ti lasciavi andare un istante? Perché volerlo, allora? Non era meglio tornare nel freddo e immobile ghiaccio e dimenticare di nuovo di avere una coscienza che riconosceva l’orrore? Gli esseri umani soffrono, a volte anche troppo, per rimanere tali… Eppure, proprio quando pensano di non avere più niente, dentro, scoprono di possedere ancora la disperazione.

Non aveva ancora la più pallida idea di come avrebbe vissuto, adesso, in quel periodo storico, solo in tutti i sensi possibili, senza nessuno che gli desse nemmeno ordini. Non era quella la libertà? Non doveva sentirsene felice? Sì, non avrebbe più dovuto compiere omicidi. No, non se aveva ancora in mente tutte le morti e il dolore di cui era stato causa…

Li ricordava ancora tutti, come ad esempio una coppia anziana, in viaggio, a cui doveva portare via il contenuto importantissimo di una valigetta inserita nel bagagliaio della loro auto: lui lo aveva chiamato “Sergente Barnes”, ma allora non aveva risposto a quell’input, e lo aveva ucciso a suon di pugni col braccio di vibranio. La moglie, l’aveva strozzata, senza nemmeno guardarla in faccia. “Rapporto Missione 16 Dicembre 1991” lo chiamavano.

Aveva ucciso uno che lo conosceva, che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo… che avrebbe potuto portarlo via da quell’incubo molto prima. E lo aveva massacrato di botte.

Lentamente, si piegò sulle proprie ginocchia, che sentiva quasi cedere, e si sedette sul fondo della vasca, rimanendo sotto il getto dell’acqua; rannicchiò e strinse le gambe verso il petto. Si sentiva tremare e non era per il freddo.

Sentiva di meritarlo, di soffrire a quel modo, di aver meritato tutte le sofferenze: si era piegato a tutto questo e poco importava se non aveva avuto altra scelta. Poteva solo piangervi sopra e andare avanti.

Andare avanti per cosa? Per chi? Gli venne in mente Steve Rogers… Lui non avrebbe voluto veder morire Bucky Barnes. Lui ci teneva. Aveva rischiato la vita per lui.

Forse, un giorno, si sarebbero rivisti e avrebbe potuto guardarlo in faccia e dirgli che non era più il killer dell’Hydra; allora, forse, avrebbero potuto essere amici…

Ingenuità e stoltezza, ecco cosa aveva in testa. Recuperare se stesso non avrebbe comunque potuto dargli nessuna parvenza di normalità e di pace. Per lui non poteva esistere pace, per i crimini che aveva commesso. Avrebbe dovuto comunque tirar fuori un Bucky nuovo, adattabile al nuovo mondo.

Si vergognava quasi, ad ammetterlo, ma avrebbe voluto che Steve fosse lì. Con la sua voce calda, aveva la sensazione che avrebbe detto sicuramente qualcosa di incoraggiante…

_“Sei il mio migliore amico, non ti lascerò fino alla fine.”_

Sarebbe stato bello, da sentirsi dire… Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per sentirselo dire e sentire che poteva accettarlo.

Raccolte le forze, aveva trovato i resti di una saponetta abbandonata, con cui era riuscito a insaponarsi e lavarsi da capo a piedi.

Evitava, ogni volta, di guardare il proprio braccio meccanico, che gli occupava gran parte della spalla sinistra, cercando di evitare ricordi e possibili flashback dell’operazione e di quante vite avesse spezzato. Doveva rimanere concentrato sul presente, anche se non gli era facile.

Alla fine, almeno l’odore era finalmente diventato gradevole. Poi, aveva preso delle forbici dal cassetto delle stoviglie e si era sistemato i capelli e la barba lunga. Con lo stesso sapone, si sarebbe fatto il bucato. Era iniziato il primo pomeriggio, quando si guardò allo specchio e riconobbe una parvenza del Bucky Barnes dei suoi ricordi. Così conciato, con i vestiti puliti, sarebbe riuscito a mischiarsi alle persone cosiddette “civili” e avrebbe usato le sue doti dissimulatorie per riuscire a procurarsi ciò che gli serviva.

Sapeva che, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto alimentarsi, cosa che non gli accadeva da decenni, visti i lunghi periodi di criogenizzazione: quando usciva da lì, gli somministravano solo liquidi e sostanze tramite flebo. Mangiare cose solide sarebbe stato un problema; ma il problema maggiore era che non aveva soldi.

La gente normale lavora per guadagnare. Per lui, ciò era impossibile, senza rischiare di essere riconosciuto e segnalato. Piccoli furti, giusto quello che serviva a sopravvivere, erano al momento la cosa migliore, per lui. Doveva essere veloce, stare attento e reagire solo nei casi necessari. Non voleva più uccidere inutilmente, questo era qualcosa di cui era dannatamente sicuro. Non voleva più essere un killer.

Di nuovo con l’agenda in mano, tornò a scrivere i propri pensieri, concentrandosi su Steve Rogers. Lui, ovvero Capitan America, era un eroe conosciuto in tutto il mondo per il proprio senso del dovere e di giustizia: aveva combattuto i nazisti, anche se non era riuscito a smantellare l’Hydra. Era finito nel ghiaccio, troppo presto… come lui, anche se in maniera diversa. Non tollerava l’illegalità e ogni tipo di reato. Quando andava contro qualcosa, era perché era qualcosa di ingiusto, che colpiva le persone deboli.

_“Non sopporto i bulli.”_

Chi? Chi diceva quella frase? Era di Steve?

Sì, era di quello Steve debole e malaticcio. Pian piano, le cose gli stavano tornando in mente.

Aveva la sensazione che fosse sempre stato il tipo che si metteva contro i prepotenti, che si cacciava nei guai, finendo nelle risse. Proprio lui, con quell’aspetto lì?

Giusto… c’era qualcuno che, ogni volta, correva a difenderlo e a dargli man forte. Qualcuno… chi?

Come in un sogno, vide un ragazzo correre verso un branco di ragazzini, in cui il più grosso aveva preso per il bavero quello più smilzo e lo stava minacciando con un pugno. Il ragazzo, dai capelli bruni e gli occhi vivaci, aveva colpito per primo, mandando il bullo a terra e mettendosi tra lui e quello più debole, e lo minacciava di fargli di peggio, se non lo avesse lasciato stare.

Era lui, quello?

 _“Grazie, Bucky… Ma ce la stavo facendo da solo”_ aveva borbottato il ragazzino, mettendo su il broncio e zoppicando un po'.

 _“Certo, certo… come no! Scemo di un Punk…”_ aveva sorriso ironico e, senza aggiungere altro, gli aveva allacciato il braccio intorno al fianco e se lo era appoggiato al corpo, per aiutarlo a camminare.

 _“Jerk”_ gli aveva risposto l’altro, e se ne erano andati ridendo.

Riusciva ancora a ricordare il calore che gli dava, avere al proprio fianco il corpo caldo di quel ragazzino mingherlino e malandato. Era questo che significava essere “migliore amico”?

“Punk…”

Scrisse quella parola e dovette fermarsi di nuovo, perché si stava sentendo investire da qualcosa di troppo forte: gli occhi gli si erano di nuovo arrossati e non era per mancanza di sonno, e faceva fatica a respirare con calma. Era quella che chiamavano “emozione”, ed era potente e bellissima da provare. Gli riportava un’immagine di sé, qualcosa di tangibile, di Steve e del loro rapporto profondo. Quella piccola parola, tanto significativa e intima, che parlava di una vera amicizia. E lui guardava tutto questo dall’esterno, con una meraviglia piena di luce, desiderando di viverlo ancora e ancora.

Aveva fatto qualcosa di buono, prima di cadere nelle mani dell’Hydra. Non era una cattiva persona. Poteva diventarlo…

Aveva difeso Steve Rogers dai bulli, in passato. Aveva combattuto la guerra con lui, guardandogli le spalle.

Pochi mesi prima aveva cercato di ucciderlo con ogni mezzo.

Perché gli era toccata quella sorte?

Quell’immagine gli aveva dato gioia, almeno per qualche istante, ma quando il cervello si era messo in moto, solo una tristezza senza pari e una nostalgia infinita lo avevano avvolto. Si sentiva estremamente miserabile, a pensarci.

Quei ragazzini non c’erano più. E anche se, ormai, era l’unica persona rimastagli, Steve Rogers non aveva più bisogno di lui, per menare le mani verso qualche prepotente. Lui poteva essergli solo di peso e ostacolo. Era meglio accettare quello che era successo e proseguire da solo.

Quella sera, aveva tappezzato le finestre con i fogli di giornale, si era trascinato il materasso della camera da letto nel soggiorno e si era sistemato, con il cuscino e una coperta, sotto la finestra. Era sempre convinto che, prima o poi, lo avrebbero scovato e che sarebbe dovuto scappare da lì. Per lui, per il momento, una vita stabile era impensabile e si sarebbe dovuto comportare di conseguenza; ma questo non significava che non avrebbe potuto vivere con un minimo di comfort, adesso. Non c’era più la capsula criogenica, non c’era bisogno di rimanere su quel pavimento sporco e, magari, infestato di topi e scarafaggi.

Nel silenzio ovattato della notte, continuava solo a sentire piccoli ticchettii e squittii, e lui restava sveglio, all’erta. Quel primo giorno sembrava essere passato inosservato e doveva continuare così.

L’indomani sarebbe uscito, mantenendo un profilo basso, cercando di apparire una semplice immagine fugace nella memoria delle persone, e se la sarebbe cavata. Sì, se la sarebbe cavata…

Sperava soltanto di riuscire a dormire qualche ora. Appena chiudeva gli occhi, però, gli sembrava di sentire qualcosa o di avere una sensazione di pericolo addosso: qualcuno lo stava spiando e stava aspettando il momento buono per sorprenderlo, oppure si era introdotto in casa ed era a un passo da lui.

Era solo la sua ansia, e la stanchezza contribuiva a quella sensazione: da una parte desiderava dormire, dall’altra temeva che, perdendo il controllo dei propri sensi, non avrebbe fatto in tempo a reagire. Cercava di regolare il respiro, tentando di contenere la tensione, concentrandosi sul proprio ritmo respiratorio, ma non sembrava riuscirci molto bene.

Sapeva di essere solo e di poter contare solo su se stesso, ma così non andava bene. Il suo fisico stava cedendo sempre di più alla stanchezza, ma il suo sistema nervoso lo manteneva vigile: il suo pensiero fisso era di finire di nuovo sulla sedia. E non voleva. Preferiva morire. Ma era stato addestrato a proteggersi, non ad auto-terminarsi, tanto era prezioso come “arma”. Eppure, si sentiva scoperto e indifeso e, nonostante si tirasse su insistentemente la coperta, si sentiva tremare.

Avrebbe voluto… avrebbe voluto qualcosa, accanto. Qualcosa di caldo. No, non la coperta. Qualcosa di più confortevole…

La sua mente doveva avergli giocato un altro scherzo, perché adesso sentiva un tocco sulla sua spalla sinistra. Qualcosa lo stava cingendo sul fianco, un braccio… e una voce lo raggiunse all’orecchio.

“Buck… va tutto bene, Buck. Ci sono io, adesso.”

La voce di Steve Rogers, così come se la ricordava sull’Helicarrier. Si trovava dietro di lui e lo stava abbracciando, avvicinandolo al proprio corpo. Sentiva persino il suo calore.

“Steve…” mormorò, con un groppo in gola.

Un’altra allucinazione. Lui non poteva essere lì, anche se lo avrebbe voluto.

“Passerà, vedrai… Presto, andrà tutto meglio.”

La sua voce era una carezza e stava posando le labbra sui suoi capelli, baciandogli la testa.

Si rannicchiò completamente contro di lui, quasi automaticamente. Perché negare che ne avesse bisogno? Dopotutto, stava sognando… Contro di lui, il suo corpo aveva smesso di tremare e, anche se conservava in parte la propria rigidità, l’ansia s’era calmata.

“Sono con te. Sarò con te fino alla fine” continuò a sussurrare Steve, e gli passò una carezza dolce sul viso, scendendo fino al collo.

Il passaggio di quelle dita delicate su di lui ebbe l’effetto di farlo rabbrividire tutto. Esse continuarono, fino al torace dai pettorali ampi e forti, e il suo respiro aveva iniziato a correre per un altro motivo. Stava desiderando quei tocchi con tutto se stesso, come se li avesse sempre desiderati, e sentiva di conoscere quella presenza su di sé, come se ci fosse sempre stata…

Lui e Steve Rogers… avevano mai…?

Quella mano sapeva esattamente dove andare, mentre si sentiva baciare sul collo e gli sembrava che gli andasse a fuoco il respiro e gli mancasse l’aria. Aveva preso a strusciare il bacino contro quel corpo che gli sembrava così accogliente, oltre che massiccio, e aveva iniziato ad ansimare.

“Steve…” sussurrò ancora.

“Sei il mio Bucky” sospirò l’altro, stringendolo con struggimento e passando il profilo del proprio viso sulla sua nuca.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli di sì, che era il suo Bucky, che non lo aveva ancora perduto, che si ricordava di lui; ma si sentiva bloccare, questa volta, dal bisogno di un pianto disperato. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di aiutarlo, di eliminare le immagini terribili dalla sua memoria e sostituirle solo con i bei ricordi della loro infanzia e giovinezza, riportarlo indietro, salvarlo, farlo restare con lui…

Non aveva fatto in tempo che, alla fine, l’irruzione in quell’appartamentino era avvenuta davvero e un esercito gli aveva puntato addosso tutte le armi, separandolo da Steve e portandolo via da lì, mentre urlava disperato e tendeva il braccio verso di lui, supplicandolo di prenderlo e non lasciarlo andare. Di nuovo, ciò non era accaduto, e lo avevano rimesso sulla sedia, circondato da marchingegni elettrici pronti a essere usati su di lui.

Aveva disobbedito, aveva fallito, non aveva portato a termine la sua missione, si era ribellato, era scappato, e ora doveva essere punito.

Cosa si aspettava? Che l’Hydra lasciasse andare la sua arma più preziosa? Che gli permettesse la libertà e la scelta di una vita il più possibile normale? Di tornare a essere una persona? Lasciarsi andare a certe fantasie poteva essere pericoloso…

“Soldat.”

La voce fredda e distante di sempre era tornata a parlargli, gli aveva mostrato il libro rosso con la stella nera: ora avrebbe pronunciato quelle parole e lui sarebbe tornato a essere il killer senza anima che odiava.

“Sono Bucky Barnes!” urlò con tutto il fiato. “Lasciatemi! Io sono Bucky Barnes! Il Sergente Bucky Barnes!” L’amico di Capitan America, il miglior amico di Steve Rogers… Ma nessuno voleva ascoltarlo e, presto, l’avrebbe dimenticato di nuovo anche lui.

“Sono Bucky Barnes… Sono Bucky Barnes… Sono Bucky Barnes…”

In piena notte, tenendosi la testa tra le mani, rannicchiato a ridosso del muro di quello squallido appartamento, stava ancora dondolando il corpo, mentre si ripeteva quelle parole.


End file.
